The Fuck You List
by The Man with the Silver Tongue
Summary: Pre-Eveline. Lucas Baker accidentally steps into his sister's yoga session and gets chewed out. Another addition to the "Fuck You" List...perhaps even literally.


**Hi, this is my first story on this site and what better way to start an illustrious fanfiction career than by writing disturbing smut. This is part one of the story; part two will be posted tomorrow. Read, review, like, favorite, alert, hate - do whatever you feel. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

"What tha' hell are you staring at, you goddamned pervert! Get out! Get!"

Zoe Baker ousted her brother, Lucas Baker, who had happened to stumble in on her habitual yoga session, from the room with the fling of a slipper.

"Alright, alright!" Lucas yelled as the piece of footwear hit the side of door, missing his head by mere inches. "No need to get your panties in a twist now!" He ducked out of the room as Zoe began to take the other slipper off her foot and shut the door quickly.

' _Dumb bitch… Not my fault you leave your door open when shovin' your ass all up in the air,'_ Lucas thought to himself. He was already agitated from the other incidences of bullshit that transpired that day (his father Jack chewing him out at breakfast for checking his messages along with his mother Marguerite yelling at him for not finishing the watery porridge she had prepared) but this was a topping on the shit sundae. He knew better than to retaliate against his parents but his younger sister was another case entirely.

Lucas plopped down at his computer, stretching out in his chair. He shut his eyes and took a long shaky breath. He was practically shaking with anger but soon other thoughts began to creep into his mind as he logged into his computer, pulled up a document, and typed another entry of his "Fuck-You List (October 2014 Edition)".

"10/5 - All I did was look in on Zoe when she was doing yoga, and she calls me a pervert. Fuck You!"

Seething, Lucas recalled the incident that just transpired only minutes prior. Zoe's flushed face… The sweat soaking her short spiky hair and running down her exposed arms and midriff… Her tight-fitting yoga pants tracing out the full curve of her ass… Her chest heaving with each breath, nipples slightly erect against her sports bra…

Lucas was twisted but not backwoods-incest twisted. Nonetheless, he couldn't deny that Zoe gave him a raging headache and a raging hard-on all at the same time.

"Fuckin' Zoe…" He growled, a new affliction upon him. "I'll show you not to fuck with me."

* * *

"Zoe, Lucas!" came Jack Baker's voice from the main hall. Zoe came in first as she was the closest; Lucas was begrudgingly washing up the dishes in the kitchen.

"Yes, daddy?"

Jack peered behind Zoe. "Lucas still washing up?"

Zoe nodded.

"Well, your mother and I will be out for the evening. We'll be back late. Keep the house clean and make sure your brother doesn't get into anything reckless while we're gone."

"There's food left over if you're still hungry, alright?" Marguerite added. "We'll see y'all in the morning."

"Yes, mama. Ya'll have a good night out." Zoe said.

With that, the two left, leaving Zoe and Lucas alone in the house. Lucas smiled to himself upon hearing the door shut. Time for some special time with his big sister.

* * *

Steaming hot water cascaded down Zoe's lankly, toned body as she stood in the shower. Her spiky brunette locks were matted against her forehead and she had her eyes closed.

Staying alone with her brother was something that did not bother her none as he was usually left to his own devices and did not annoy her. Though tonight was different. She remembered him barging into his room about to say something but stopped, his eyes upon her whilst she was in a compromising position. Zoe felt a shudder go through her body. Her brother was such a damn creep and the fact that her parents could not see it made it worse.

Shutting off the water, she was met with an eerie silence. Not unusual but still unnerving due to the peculiar atmosphere of this night. She shook the feeling off and started to apply shampoo to her hair. The messaging motion calmed her nerves a bit and she continued with her shower.

Zoe decided she would sleep in the trailer tonight. It was a little home away from home if she ever wanted some alone time, She dried herself up and slipped into a thin t-shirt and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. Then she went to her room to pick up some essentials.

She could only remember walking into the room before the darkness hit her like a freight train.

Before Zoe hit the ground, she could have sworn she heard a manic cackle that sounded like her brother Lucas.


End file.
